


Aratak in Contemplation

by Katherine



Category: Hunters of the Red Moon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mud Baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was a fact deserving of philosophic contemplation that in these times, after such experiences, a mud bath of the ideal temperature was no longer an environment of unmixed pleasant sensation.





	Aratak in Contemplation

It was a fact deserving of philosophic contemplation that in these times, after such experiences, a mud bath of the ideal temperature was no longer an environment of unmixed pleasant sensation. The warm mud bath, once a place in which to relax while caring for his integument, now reminded Aratak of his time as Sacred Prey.

More precisely, he remembered those he had seen meet their death in fighting the then-unknown Hunters. Aratak had witnessed strangers cut down. Comrades, also. Of those he had trained beside he had the strongest remembrances. Cliff-jumper, the Mekhar with his distinct, fierce concepts of what behaviour was honourable. Dallith, the proto-simian so gentle except when pressed to extremity.

Aratak's thoughts turned then to the two comrades in the Hunt, proto-simians both, who had survived along with him. Aratak had no yearning to fight again. However, should he be required to (and as the Wisdom of the Great Egg said, there is no predicting what turns a life might take) he would be well-served to have Rianna and Dane as comrades once more.


End file.
